Copo de nieve
by Cabbyt
Summary: Eso era él para su familia, un pequeño copo de nieve que se derretía ante sus ojos. /One-shot


Gilbert miró a Erika y apretó su mano, deseando que sus lágrimas cesaran. Ella se mantenía con la cabeza sobre las rodillas, ocultando su rostro con la otra mano. El aire era una mezcla de alcohol antiséptico y yodo, la luz blanca de la lámpara de techo era la única compañía que tenían en la sala de espera.

Erika levantó el rostro de sus piernas, mirando a Gilbert como si él los pudiera sacar de aquella situación. Las lágrimas de él ya habían cesado, pero al encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con esperanza sintió que de nuevo le atravesaban el corazón con una lanza. Soltó su mano y sin pensarlo más la apretó contra su pecho, inhalando el ya tan monótono aire de hospital.

-Gil, dime que va a estar bien –Dijo ella acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo.

-Lilly…

-Ya no aguanto –Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre el cabello de Erika. Desde que empezaron el tratamiento Gilbert siempre era el que terminaba llenando todo el papeleo, porque pensaba que así le ahorraría el dolor de tomar las decisiones.

El sonido de unos pasos les hizo mirar hacia el corredor, cada vez se acercaban más y más. Un italiano corría hacia ellos hecho un mar de lágrimas mientras su novio lo perseguía a un paso más lento. Gilbert soltó a Erika y ella empezó a secarse la cara con el dorso de la mano, su acompañante sacó un pañuelo y tomando su mano terminó de limpiarla.

-Llegamos en cuanto pudimos –Ludwig, el novio del italiano y hermano de Gilbert, habló como si cada palabra fuera arrancada de su garganta. Tomó asiento junto a su hermano mientras su pareja se sentaba junto a la de Gilbert.

-¿Quién les avisó de esto? –Preguntó Gilbert con cierta molestia en su voz, pero era poco llamativa.

-Lovino pensó que era apropiado que viniéramos –Respondió el italiano de nombre Feliciano, refiriéndose a su mellizo que trabajaba en cuidados intensivos.

-Vaya, así que el pequeño Lovino se preocupa por nosotros también –Dijo Gilbert con una media sonrisa.

-Claro que me preocupo por ustedes, ni que fuera una bestia sin sentimientos –Una voz irrumpió en la vaga conversación, su dueño parecía un poco molesto.

-Lovino –El nombre del médico salió de los labios de Erika como un suspiro.

A unos pasos de ellos se encontraba la sala de resucitación, varios médicos y enfermeros daban un ligero suspiro de alivio mientras el pulso de un niño se restablecía. Un niño de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, que hace unas pocas horas hablaba despreocupadamente con sus padres. Klaus Beilschmidt Vogel tenía en sus pequeñas manitos de no más de diez años la vida de su familia, pero principalmente la de dos personas que por más que les doliera sabían que su hijo lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

El otro italiano se esforzaba por no mostrar debilidad, ya era una rutina dar noticias como esa en cuidados intensivos, pero por alguna razón las palabras le pesaban cada vez más. ¿Quién no se encariñaría de las sonrisas inocentes del pequeño alemán? Sinceramente era el único con esa nacionalidad que le agradaba, y no, no incluiría al testarudo de Gilbert Beilschmidt en la lista. El bastardo de Antonio era mejor para dar ese tipo de informes, pero no, Lovino hoy tenía que enfrentar a la familia del pequeño rubio. Pasó las manos por su cabello y con un aliento pesado comenzó:

-La situación de Klaus es…Complicada, no ha reaccionado bien a los últimos medicamentos.-Dio un corto respiro antes de proseguir -Su hígado ha fallado totalmente y está presentado arritmias frecuentes…

Afuera pequeños copos de nieve se encargaban silenciosamente de levantar y bajar el espíritu del niño de acuerdo a su respiración, sabía muy dentro de sí que ya había cumplido su misión en este mundo, sólo que no sabía cuál era. Deseaba oler el suave perfume de su madre, que de apoco se confundía con el denso aire de clínica. También le hubiera gustado que su padre lo cargara en su espalda y jugaran a los caballeros hasta quedar dormidos sobre el sofá.

* * *

**Hey,tú que estás leyendo esto**

**Si en alguna parte te sientes confundido quizá se deba a esto:**

**1. Erika es uno de los nombres que le gustaron a Himaruya para Liechtenstein, mientras que Lilli/Lily frecuentemente es usado en fanfictions y fanarts en general. Entonces decidí usar Erika como un nombre de pila y Lilli como un sobrenombre.**

**2. Lo revisé varias veces y no sé si está del todo bien, así que por favor deja un review para saber que tengo que corregir para proyectos futuros.**

**Sólo me queda decir que espero que te haya gustado.**


End file.
